Doug in the Middle
by tiff0795
Summary: Just some Funnie kids family fun! One-shot


Judy walked into the living room to see Doug was sitting on the couch in the living room and Cleopatra lying in front of him giggling.

"What is going on in here?" Judy asked, sitting behind her younger brother to get a clearer view of both of her younger siblings.

"Well, you remember how I wanted Dirtbike to be a drawer like me, and you wanted her to be an actor like you?" Doug asked.

"How can I forget? We got in a fight and accidentally locked her in Mr. Dink's house," Judy said.

"Yes, well, I think she's going to be somewhere else in the fine arts," Doug said.

"What do you figure?" Judy asked.

"I think she's going to be a vocalist," Doug said.

"Dougy, she can't even talk. How do you think already that she will become a vocalist?" Judy asked.

"Listen," Doug said. He wiggled his fingers all around his younger sibling's belly and she erupted in a fit of giggles. "Hear that? A set of lungs like that can only be found in a singer."

"Well, there's a slight flaw in your reasoning," Judy said, smiling.

"What's that?" Doug asked.

"Well, according to you," Judy said, poking her brother in the sides and causing him to flinch "you would be a great singer by now."

Judy tickled her brother's sides and it didn't take long for her to put him into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. He fell backwards onto her lap and that allowed her to get his whole front part. "I mean, don't you hear yourself, Dougy?" Judy asked with a mischievous smile as her younger brother tried to curl up into a ball.

"Okkay, okkay, I see you're point," Doug said in-between laughs and tried to push his sister's hands away.

"And I can make you go higher, too," Judy said.

"What?" Doug asked. In the form of his answer, Judy pinned his hands above his head and tickled his armpits, making him scream from laughter.

It didn't take long for their mother to come in. "Who screamed? Is the baby okkay?" their mother asked before she even got to the room. Judy hurriedly pulled Doug into a sitting position and hugged him around his waist, with each of her hands on the opposite side of his lower ribs, and made him lean back into her.

"She's fine. We're just playing," Judy said as her mother walked in to see her youngest daughter laughing at her two older siblings.

"Aww, it's nice to see the three of you playing so nicely with each other," their mother said.

"Yep," Judy responded as she wiggled her fingers and made Doug tense and smile trying to hold in the laughter. He tried to move her hands, until he realized that he was stuck in her grip and there was no way in his power of stopping her.

"Doug, what's the matter?" his mother asked seeing her son trying desperately to get out of his sister's grip.

"Judy's tickling me," Doug said, letting out a few giggles in the process.

"I am not, this is tickling," was all their mother heard Judy say before Doug erupted in screams of laughter, which caused Cleopatra to laugh, which caused Judy to laugh.

"Okkay, Judy, stop. I'll do anything, just stop!" Doug screamed once he figured out that there was no way he was going to get away from his older sister. His mother thought it must be good for their socialization or something because she did nothing to try to help her son, except take the baby off of their hands and go upstairs to give her a bath.

With Cleopatra being away from any harm, Doug started flailing to try to get away from Judy, who wouldn't dare budge. "I'll do whatever you want, just stop!" Doug said in-between fits of laughter.

"Okkay, here's the deal. If you can sing your alphabet backwards without laughing, then I will stop," Judy said.

"Alright, um…Z…Y…X…" was as far as Doug got before his laughter consumed him.

"Okkay, try again, from the beginning," Judy said.

Doug tried to hold his breath for most of this one. "Z… Y… X… W… V… U… T… S… R… Q…" with every letter he said, Judy's hands would make their way higher up his rib cage, causing his laughter to interrupt himself.

"Not fair!" He said as Judy told him to try again and moved her hands back down to the base of his ribs.

"I never said what I was going to do, I just told you what you needed to do, so prepare for the unexpected," Judy said.

Doug decided it would only work against him to put up a fight, so he just started again. "Z… Y… X… W… V… U… T… S… R…Q… P… O… N… M…" Doug sunk in his sister's lap to try to get away and his voice went up considerably as she got closer to his armpits, but he managed to keep his cool. "L… K… J… I… H… G… F… E… D… C… B…" just as he thought he might actually do it, Judy pulled up his shirt, blew raspberries into his stomach, and he completely lost it.

"Aww, too bad, looks like you have to start again," Judy said. Doug tried to kick her, but she grabbed his foot and started wiggling his fingers around the soles of his feet.

"Okkay, Judy, I give up! I can't do it!" Doug said through uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"I knew you couldn't, Dougy, but I had to say something that you at least thought you could remotely do," Judy explained.

"Judy!" Doug screamed trying desperately to get away from his sister.

"Douglas!" Judy screamed back, making her brother laugh even harder.

"Judy, stop!" Doug shouted.

"You didn't fulfill the requirement, give me one good reason I should let you go," Judy said.

"I'm going to pee my pants!" Doug said laughing. Judy automatically stopped. Doug took a split second to catch his breath before running in the opposite direction of his sister toward the bathroom. Judy smiled and shook her head as Doug slammed the door and locked it. She had no doubt that he really did have to go, but she couldn't help thinking he just needed a really good excuse to get away from her.

Ever since Doug was born, they've been close. Because of the age difference, it always made it hard, considering they were almost always at different schools. Soon she would be going to college, and she would miss her family a lot more than she was letting on. She would miss messing with her brother like this, just purely being with him. He was a sweet kid, however strange he was, and she was just proud to call be called his sister.

**A/N: Well, this is my first Doug fanfiction. (Yes, I'm a 90s kids and I've been watching episodes on youtube). Anyways, I have also wrote for Animaniacs, High School Musical, Alvin and the Chipmunks, Phineas and Ferb, How to Train your Dragon, the Fairly Odd Parents, and currently working on Percy Jackson, Rugrats, Meet the Robinsons, and Wreck-It Ralph, so check those out, too! So yeah, tell me how I did!**


End file.
